Une édition pas comme les autres
by Coolidontgiveafuck94
Summary: Sebastian et Ciel font partie des hungers games et rencontre plein de drôle de personnages ne faisant pas exactement partie de leur univers. Viver cette aventure plutôt spéciale à travers notre journaliste et narratrice qui vit dans le vif de l'action.(Note: contient aussi des personnages des univers suivant: death note, Pandora Heart, Homestuck et Hetalia.)
1. Chapter 1

I peine une semaine, une grande nouvelle avait été annoncé. Pour la 75ieme édition des hunger games , personnes ne serais a l'abrit d'y participé.

En effet, ni les riches, ni les pauvres, ni les gagnants des années précédentes. Meme moi j'ai des chances d'y aller ! Vous vous imaginez, ils on meme autorisé a mettre le nom du narrateur dans le bol de pige et comme si ce n'étais pas assé, il n'y a aucune restriction sur les sexe que doivent avoir les participants ou sur le pri qu'ils doivent me payé si jamais je ne suis pas désigné a aller me veux donc dire,que je serai assurément sous-payé!

Hum, hum. Bref désoler...

Un peu partout dans les districts, ces dernier jours, nous avons pu remarquer une forte agitation a a la journée de la grande révélation et voila qu'enfin ce jour est arrivé.

C'est donc maintenant l'heure tant attendu de dévoilement.

La scene aménagé pour l'occasion est présentement vide, mise a part deux bols gigantesque et un micro. D'ailleur le capitol a du mettre le paquet sur ses bols parce que les reste de la décoration laisse vraiment a désiré.

Bon enfin cela commence, ce qui ressembe a une femme aux cheveux long rouge , portant des lunettes et ayant un manteau descendu jusqu'en bas des épaules , monte sur la scene. Elle commence le discour annuelle, mais avant elle commence par se présentée.

-Bonjour et bienvenue, dit-elle avec une voix plutot agressante et un large sourrire laissant entrevoir ses dents bien pointus. J'espere que vous etes pret, car nous allons bientot pigé, mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais me présenté.Mon nom est Grell, j'aime le rouge, je vient de ... Et blah, blah, blah...

Trois heures a perler d'elle plutard...

-Et maintenant voici la personne dont vous aurez peut-etres la chances d'avoir comme mentor cette année...et il se nomme... Undertaker! Ourah! Une bonne main d'applaudissements tout le monde!

Silence.

Asomment, comment se fait-t-il que ce soit si ennuyant! Alors que tout le monde devrais etre completement stressé, ils sont tous entrain de s'endormir.

Bon enfin le voila qui monte, avec tout ces long vetements il auras de la chance s'il...Ah et puis laisser tombé ,il vien tout juste de tombé. A le voir, cela a l'air tordant, car il n'arrete pas de rire meme bien longtemps avec s'avoir relevé. Sa facon de rire me rappel un peu celle qu'on les méchants dans les films pour enfants a la seule différences que dans beaucoups d'entres eux ,pour faire rires les gens ils...Et merde , il gache toutes mes phrases celui l'a! le voila qui s'éttouffe comme un débil. Au moins, il y a enfin de l'action. Ca commencais a etre long de narrater ce truc.

Donc finaleemnt, elle s'avance vers le premier bol. Je dois avouer que je commence un peu a sort un petit papier, l'atmosphere est de plus en plus lourde. Elle le déplie et... Ah non attendez un peu elle vien de le laisser tomber.

Voila qu'elle l'a de nouveau en main et...

- Ciel Phantomhive!

Le petit garcon s'avance, se frayant un chemin dans la foulle qui se tasse peu a peu pour le laisser passer .

C'est maintenant le temps de pigé le deuxieme nom. Grell s'avance vers le deuxieme bol et pige un autre petit bout de papier. Suspense. Va-t-elle encore le laisser tombé ou va-t-elle réussir a faire correctement son boulot?

-Et la deuxieme personne a participer aus jeux sera...

-Sebastian!

Et voila que le petit se met a crié. Bizarre.

-Excusez-moi, puis-je me porter volontaire?

C'est qui celui l'a?

- Youpi, c'est forminable. Nous avons donc nos deux participants de cette anné vous dit donc joyeux 75ieme Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous etres favorable. je vous aime! Oh j'allais oublié, qu'on les applaudissent, Ciel Phantomhive et...

-Sébastian Michaelis.

Finalement cela risque d'etre excitant, voir palpitant. Non, j'ai trouvé! Cela va etre fantasmagorique! Comme je suis excité!

Uh... oui donc desoler... encore.

Apres plusieurs heures voir plusieurs jours je ne sais plus trop, nous arrivons pourrons donc définitivement vous dévoilé les 24 participants des jeux de cette année. N'est ce pas fabuleux! J'en suis vraiment ému.

Enfin pour le moment je me contente de suivre le groupe lors des visites,en me consolant avec l,image du merveilleux repas qui nous attend parce que sérieusement ce sera bien mérité, cette femme plutot folle ne cesse de parler et cela m,épuise en plus elle n'arrete pas de draguer l'un des participant. Vous voulez que je narrate quoi pendant se temps!? Je n'oserais meme pas dévoilé la moitier de ce que cette répugnante jeune femme a bien pu dire ...

Bon, bon, bon. je sais que je saute plusieurs étapes, mais donc voila ma situation je nais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et je nai pas le droit a ma petite enregistreuse et aussi je dois censuré beaucoup de trucs que je trouve bizarre a raconté comme les... comment dire bruit que j'entend dans la chambre d'a coté. Enfin bref je vous laisse vous immaginé ce que vous voulez donc revenons en a nos moutons.


	2. Chapter 2

Après le gâchis de la parade, le président a décidé de laisser tomber les entrevues, et de directement passé aux jeux. C'est donc trois jours avant la journée qui était prévue, que nous embarquons dans ces gros trucs qui vont nous amener à la préparation avant l'arène.

Ils nous mirent à tous un collier à chien avec un émetteur qui leur permettra de nous détecter, en plus d'un mouchard dans le bras. Depuis la dernière expiation ils ne prennent plus de chance.

Arrivé dans notre loge, que je partage avec le garçon et son majordome, le designer nous habilla pour le lancement. Puisque je ne font pas partie des participants, ils m'ont habillé différemment afin que les concurrents n'essayent pas de me tuer. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne crois pas que le rose flash puisse m'aider à passer inaperçus.

N'ayant pas droit à autre chose comme arme qu'un stylo et des feuilles, j'entrai dans le tube de lancement avec beaucoup de fébrilité. Dans un vacarme énorme, la plate-forme se mit à monter et une lumière éblouissante me frappa en plein visage c'est alors que je pus voir dans quel environnement j'allais séjourner.

L'arène était gigantesque. Rien à avoir avec ce que l'on voit à la télévision. Les plates-formes sur lesquelles nous étions étaient à cinq mètres du sol qui étaient en fait de l'eau verte émeraude. Au large, le sable était d'un bleu ciel éclatant tandis que les arbres eux étaient bleu marine et le ciel rose. De plus il n'y avait pas un, mais trois soleils qui ne brillait que très peu ce qui équivalait à notre soleil habituel en été. Ce paysage n'avait rien à avoir avec les paysages des années précédentes. Cette année, serait l'année des exceptions.

Dès que le compte à rebours se termina, tous les concurrents se jetèrent à l'eau avec détermination. C'est aussi ce que j'essayai de faire, mais on dirait que le capitole n'avait pas pensé qu'il me faudrait nagé aussi, car la combinaison beaucoup trop grande ne m'aidait pas du tout à avancer. heureusement que je sais nager et heureusement que malgré tout, mes feuilles ont survécu.

c'est donc avec un léger retard sur les autres que je réussis enfin à arrivée sur la plage. Enfin! Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre et j'observai les concurrents.

Le sang qui virevolte dans les airs avant de tomber sur le sable clair est totalement magnifique. Jusqu'à maintenant je dirais que le bilan des morts doit s'élever à environ cinq ou plutôt trois morts et deux blessés. Rien de très impressionnant, lorsque l'on regarde le nombre de fous qu'il y a dans l'arène. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt...hi... ennuyant...

Merde je me suis endormis et maintenant c'est déjà la nuit. Je crois même entendre le premier coup de canon. Le district huit a complètement été éliminé.

Je m'apprêtais à porter un peu plus attention aux noms marqués dans le ciel quand des cris vinrent me distraire. Je me levai et me mis à marcher . Un rouquin agitant un drapeau blanc pleurait et semblait affoler devant un corps meurtri. Je relevai les yeux au ciel et apercevait un nom. Maintenant je comprenais. Son frère venait d'être tué. Ayant moi-même perdu mon frère, je dû avoué que cette scène me toucha profondément c'est alors que je décidai probablement de faire le truc le plus stupide de ma vie, sois m'allier avec lui. Plutôt con, puisque je ne suis même pas sensé participé à ces jeux.

Bref nous partageâmes un plat de pâte qu'il sort de nulle part et nous mîmes à l'abrit pour la nuit. Aux petites heures du matin, je fis réveiller par un crépitement en y jetant un coup d'oeil, je me rendis compte qu'au lieu de prendre un petit déjeuner, nous servirions de petit déjeuner. Beyond, affilant son couteau devant nous en se léchant les lèvres, faisait bouillir de l'eau dans un chaudron qu'il avait probablement trouvé à la corne d'abondance.

Finalement tout ce que l'on disait à propos de lui était vrai. Il était réellement fou en plus d'être cannibale .

J'essaye de trouver une idée et c'est alors que je sentis une épingle dans mon dos. Voilà pourquoi cette combinaison était aussi lourde et grande. Elle avait plusieurs tours dans son sac. Nous nous libérâmes en un rien de temps et tuâmes notre toute première personne. Nous laissâmes son corps carbonisé tranquillement pour une deuxième fois dans les flammes et partâmes.

Bien sûr après qu'il ait essayé de nous manger j'avais vien envis de faire la même chose, mais la puanteur atroce m'en dissuada assez rapidement. Toute la journée, nous marchâmes sans croisé personne, fort heureusement pour nous. À la nuit tombée par contre nous n'eut pas la même chance.

Nous étions tranquillement adossés à un arbre quand que nous entendîmes parler un jeune garçon avec une fille dénommée Misa. Lui et elle n'arrêtait pas de se disputer à propos d'un Dénommé L et soi-disant d'un Death Note. De toute évidence, il était impossible de savoir sur le champ de quoi ils parlaient, mais avec un certain temps d'écoute je réussissent à saisir le gros du sujet.

Tout d'abord, elle et lui planifiait de tuer L un grand détective privé engagé par leurs deux districts. Le détective les subsonnait supposément d'être un truc comme Kira et le second Kira et de tuer des tonnes de gens d'où leur disputent, puisque Misa n'arrêtait pas de mentionner le Death Note. Ensuite, parce que les hunger games sont en direct dans les districts et qu'il était certain de sortir vivant des jeux, il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la police en sortant de l'arène. C'est donc parce que nous trouvions cette histoire fort touchante et que nous ne voulions pas qu'il se fasse incarcérer à leur sorte de l'arène, que nous les aidâmes dans leur cause... En les tuant très gentiment par-derrière et en leur piquant leur deux Death Note.

Qui aurait cru qu'un drapeau était réellement une arme!

Les deux coups du canon qui survinrent juste après qu'il soit décédé nous indiquèrent qu'ils étaient bel et bien morts, mais surtout ils me firent sursautés et firent aussi sursauter mon coéquipier qui me sauta dans les bras.

Après avoir failli faire une crise cardiaque, nous continuâmes de marcher. Lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment fatigués nous nous trouvâmes une grotte et y entrâmes. Je m'allongeai au sol tandis que mon coéquipier armé de son drapeau vérifiait si la grotte était bien vide et bien sûr elle l'était. Nous parlâmes un peu et donc nous pûmes nous connaitre un peu mieux ce qui pour les attachements est bien la dernière chose à faire, mais on dirait bien que je bat un record d'erreur cette année alors...

Nous entendîmes un bruit étrange venant du buisson juste à coté de la grotte, ce qui nous fit sortir de notre cachette. On ne trouvait rien et en vain à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait tout simplement personne et que c'était simplement une bestiole. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment de ma réflexion que j'entendis Feliciano crié.

-Coucou! Je vous ai fait peur? Hé. Hé. Hé. Hé...

Un homme paressant jeune, aux cheveux blond blanc, au manteau trop long et au bandage à l'oeil nous salua d'un grand sourire tout e se moquant de nous. D'où sortait-il celui-là. Je veux dire... On avait pourtant vérifié dans le buisson avant qu'il n'y apparaisse. Bon bah tant pis.

Une peu traumatisée nous restâmes silencieux.

-Vous voulez un bonbon?

Nous refusâmes l'offre en se rappelant la fois juste après le défiler où tout ce que nous avions récolté était une forte envie d'en manger, mais rien pour nous rassasier. Quelques minutes à peine, plus tard, lui et sa poupée qui parle disparurent aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés et c'est juste au moment où l'on croyait avoir la paix qu'un jeune blond hystérique et son majordome arrivèrent.

C'était maintenant qu'allaient commencer les vrais ennuis.

_**Comme pour le premier chapitre, les personnages qui s'y trouve ne m'appartiennent pas. Autrement, dites moi vos avis sur ce chapitre c'est toujours bien d'avoir quelques critiques et opinions ;P**_


End file.
